


Тимбилдинг (Зеркальный Лабиринт)

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dylan Rhodes - Freeform, Dylan/Atlas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, J. Daniel Atlas - Freeform, Jack Wilder - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Merritt McKinney - Freeform, Merritt/Jack, Mini, Mirrors, Now You See Me - Freeform, PG, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: В команде Всадников, точнее в образовавшихся парах, назрели конфликты. И Дилан придумал для своих подопечных интересное испытание, которое должно сплотить всех или... или окончательно рассорить. Никто не ожидал, что меж стеклянных стен все конфликты только усилятся...Автора очень впечатлили зеркальные лабиринты.Это было потрясающе. А тут ещё и постер Иллюзии Обмана 2.





	Тимбилдинг (Зеркальный Лабиринт)

\- А вот и место для нашего тимбилдинга! – радостно объявил Дилан, театрально вскидывая руки и едва ли не подпевая тихое: «та-дам!».

В ответ на это мощное и непередаваемое по силе заявление Дэнни выразительно вскинул бровь, затем поморщился, Мерритт тактично откашлялся в кулак, а Джек замер с открытым ртом, хотя до этого безэмоционально жевал жвачку. И лишь Лула радостно подпрыгнула к их лидеру и хлопнула в ладоши, предвкушая «безудержное веселье».

\- Да бросьте! – радостно заверещала она, завидев кислые лица друзей. – Это же весело! Представьте, мы все, бродилки, ужасы, страхи! - она встала рядом с Диланом, зеркально поднимая руки и поддерживая его тем самым. – Мы будем ходить, блуждать, а потом поймём, что наше единство в общности, обнимемся, признаемся в своих чувствах друг другу и выйдем, держась за руки, а потом… что? Разве нет?

Молчаливое трио лишь грустно смотрело на вывески, на которых красовалось название… «Зеркальные лабиринты». Раздался лопающийся звук, и все неспешно перевели красноречивые взгляды на Джека. Тот поспешно отправил жвачку в мусорную корзину, и поднял руки, словно сдался. 

\- Дилан ведь не шутит? – опасливо спросил Дэниэл Атлас, смотря то на Мерритта, то на Джека.

\- Черта с два я туда пойду… - произнёс Джек с растерянным и несколько возмущённым видом.

Атлас мрачно закивал на это заявление, а Мерритт вскинул голову, и в глазах его блеснул недобрый огонёк. Наблюдая за всем этим, Дилан опустил руки и вздохнул, произнеся едва слышное: «Ребята…»

\- Да прекрати капризничать, Джек, а то твой ротик вновь придётся заткнуть этой резиновой хренью! – явно с издёвкой осадил Уайлдера Мерритт. – Ты вечно ноешь, ноешь и ноешь! Прекрати наматывать сопли на кулак и пососи пальчик, чтобы не мешать взрослым.

Пока Уайлдер в возмущении открыл рот, чтобы высказаться куда более грубо, Атлас поднял руки, предотвращая грядущий скандал:

\- А играться в зеркалах как тебе? - насмешливо ответил он, изображая в воздухе пасы руками, словно натыкаясь на стену. - А потом мы пойдём в песочницу и будем лепить фигурки и замки?

\- Нет, сделаем песочного ангела, - вторил Джек, кивая головой.

\- Бывает снежный ангел, балда! - перебил Мерритт и указал на Атласа. – К слову, тебе в песочнице самое место. Там подходящий тебе контингент, возможно получится покомандовать, хотя дети, скорее всего тебя закопают сразу же. Стоп… почему я сам этого не сделал раньше?

МакКинни изобразил растерянность и задумчиво потёр подбородок пальцами.

\- Ребята, ребята! – с успокаивающей улыбкой Дилан приблизился к команде. – Послушайте, это просто…

\- А ты вообще помолчи! – переключился на лидера явно раздражённый Дэнни. – Вместо того, чтобы заниматься серьёзными делами, ты тянешь нас сюда. Зачем, Дилан? Своди нас ещё в начальную школу, что уж там. Пусть над нами «Око» посмеётся!

\- Зачем? Может, затем, - начиная сердиться, холодно отозвался Дилан. – Что вместо единства в тот раз в Макао ты устроил маленький бунт на корабле и разброд в команде?

\- Ты вообще бросил нас! – вклинился Джек.

\- А детям не следует лезть в дела взрослых, - перебил Мерритт. – Пальчик, Джек, пальчик!

Воцарился настоящий гам, в котором все перебивали друг друга, гневно жестикулируя руками, а стоящая в стороне Лула только склонила голову набок и прицокнула языком.

\- Да, тимбилдинг нам точно нужен, - произнесла она.

Как оказалось, все её услышали. Парни замолчали и обратили к девушке напряжённые и тяжёлые взгляды, а Лула вскинула руки, признавая поражение, очаровательно улыбнулась и спешно юркнула в первый лабиринт.

\- Стой! – крикнул Дилан, но девушки уже и след простыл. – Ты одна… заблудишься…

Тяжко вздохнув, пятый Всадник устало потёр переносицу и обернулся к команде. Искать Лулу им явно придётся, но позже. Пока что на его плечах была более тяжелая ноша. Трудно было поверить, что заместитель Таддеуша Брэдли в «Око» не может справиться с тремя взбалмошными иллюзионистами. И правда трудно, но на деле упрямства этим парням было не занимать.

\- Ты пойдёшь со мной, Дэнни, - мягко сказал Дилан, решая, что главное не повышать голос. – А Джек с Мерриттом.

\- О нет, я сваливаю и растворяюсь! – поклонился Атлас, делая шаг назад. 

\- А я не пойду с этим, - Джек зло глянул сторону Мерритта и демонстративно придвинулся к Дэнни.

\- Мы пойдём парами, в которых наибольшие по силе конфликты, - строго и отчётливо пояснил Дилан, подняв руку. – Почему я уговариваю вас, как детей? Ребята, мы все взрослые люди!

\- У меня с Атласом конфликт! – нашёлся Джек, невозмутимо вскинул брови и указал пальцем на парня. – Потому что он - пафосный хрен!

\- А он, - Дэнни шустро перенял игру, указывая на Джека. – Мой чокнутый фанатишка. Мы не уживаемся, мы в конфликте! – и добавил шёпотом. – Постоянно!

\- Дэнни просто эгоист по жизни, - добавил Джек, кивая. – Ненавижу его.

\- Не желает вырасти, - кивнул Атлас. – Нам не о чем говорить!

\- Злобный самодур.

\- Несостоявшийся артист.

\- Грёбанный…

\- Перегибаешь, - Атлас, прищурившись, глянул на Джека. 

\- Прости, - тот изобразил виноватое выражение лица и пожал плечами.

\- Придурки, - бросил Мерритт, качая головой.

Воцарилась недолгая пауза. Дилан раздражённо сложил руки на груди, внимательно смотря на свою команду. В его воображении всё проходило намного более гладко, а на деле они уже минут пятнадцать не могли даже войти в треклятый лабиринт.

\- Хватит разыгрывать концерты, - призвал Родс к благоразумию парней. – Дэнни, пойдёшь с…

\- С Мерриттом! – энергично закивал Атлас. – Он как раз меня не переносит!

\- Очень даже переношу, - с улыбкой отозвался МакКинни. – Когда ты молчишь или спишь. А так, я согласен! Если получится, забуду тебя в лабиринте.

\- Хватит! – повысил голос Дилан, и все внезапно послушно замерли. – Хватит. Я ваш лидер и слушаетесь вы меня. Дэнни, идёшь со мной. Джек с Мерриттом. Я всё сказал!

Все переглянулись крайне недовольно, но вынужденно шагнули к лабиринтам, понимая, что лучше один раз это пережить, чем до вечера спорить. Обречённо натянув на руки перчатки, фокусники разделились на две пары и едва ли за всё это время они стали выглядеть счастливее, чем утром.

 

Мерритт демонстративно пропустил Джека в лабиринт номер два, изобразил поклон и даже снял перед ним шляпу.

\- Только после деток! – сладким тоном произнёс он.

Уайлдер закатил глаза и шагнул в лабиринт, лишь бы скорее пережить этот ад и вернуться домой. Сначала он сделал несколько решительных шагов, но затем замедлился, на самом деле опасаясь врезаться носом в зеркало. Коридор был прямой, но в какой-то момент Джек увидел множество своих отражений по сторонам и вытянул руки, передвигаясь на ощупь. Лампочки, украшавшие зеркала по краям, нагревали воздух, и дышать становилось тяжелее с каждым шагом. Когда Джек обернулся к выходу, то понял, что уже едва ли вернётся к нему, так как за плечом Мерритта было несколько табличек, обозначающих начало пути. Чёртовы отражения. 

\- Ну и духота… - произнёс парень, наконец-то упираясь в стекло. – Первый тупик…

Джек вытянул руки в стороны, понимая, что путь раздвоился, и смело шагнул направо. Мерритт молча шёл за ним, осматриваясь по сторонам и любуясь потолком, который едва ли не задевал шляпой. Подобные развлечения откровенно смешили его, как и толчки Джека, который раз за разом заходил в тупик.

\- Ну чего ты мечешься? – спросил гипнотизёр и обернулся, сталкиваясь нос к носу со своим отражением. – Ой боже, ну и рожа! Мне срочно надо на диету.

Джек лишь закатил глаза. МакКинни никогда не был серьёзным. 

 

\- Ничего не говори! – грозно заявил Дэнни Дилану, после того, как влетел в одно из зеркал носом.

Родс лишь выдохнул и покачал головой, с трудом сдерживая себя от слов: «Я же говорил. Вытяни руки». Однако Дэнни предпочитал учиться на своих ошибках, а потому теперь, уже вытянув руки, он двинулся вперёд, явно желая потерять Дилана по пути.

\- Кто насовал эти лампочки повсюду? – недовольно пробубнил он. – Как в духовом шкафу!

\- Если жарко, сними свитер, - заметил Дилан, и Атлас обдал его полным недовольства взглядом.

Однако Родс сам уже ощущал нагрев воздуха, и даже расстегнул пиджак, желая и вовсе его скинуть. К его разочарованию Атлас теперь из принципа решил не снимать свитер, лишь бы не последовать совету теневого лидера Всадников. Понимая, что его общество столь нежеланно, Родс немного отстал, а Дэнни краем глаза заметил, как растерян Дилан, однако на контакт идти не пожелал. Посмотрев теперь уже на своё отражение, Атлас поправил отросшие волосы и смахнул пылинку с идеального свитера, после чего смело двинулся вперёд по лабиринту.

Он знал, что справится сам.

 

Джек на всякий случай обернулся, понимая, что уже не знает, какой из трёх Мерриттов за его спиной настоящий. Ему и одного было слишком много, но три… это уже было явным перебором. С трудом заставив себя отвлечься от этого ужаса, Уайлдер сделал шаг вперёд и ойкнул, поняв, что уткнулся в резко скошенный угол из зеркал.

\- Даже отражения не было! – изумлённо прошептал он. – Чувак, мы заблудились.

\- Не совсем, - ответил Мерритт, и Уайлдер обернулся к нему, однако внезапно со спины его похлопали по плечу. Настоящий Мерритт оказался сзади. – Я вновь вижу вход. Мы кружим вокруг себя уже пятнадцать минут. И знаешь, что самое поганое?

\- Моё общество, - огрызнулся Джек и нырнул за очередной поворот. 

Внезапно он упёрся ботинком в препятствие и ткнулся носом в стекло. Парень резко отстранился и налетел спиной на Мерритта, а тот придержал его за талию и помог устоять на ногах.

\- Твоё общество, - ответил он, когда Джек отстранился. – Как раз лучшее во всей этой дерьмовой ситуации.

\- Да что ты? – Уайлдер вскинул брови, прощупывая руками новый поворот и скрываясь за ним. – Не так давно ты изо всех сил упрекал меня в том, что я ребёнок!

\- Я же не виноват, что порой ты капризничаешь, - громче и грубее отозвался Мерритт. – Даже когда я пытаюсь помириться, ты воротишь нос! Джеку надо разыграть драму, он бедный несчастный! Пожалейте, мя-мя-мя!

\- А ты, - Джек вернулся из-за поворота, видимо вновь уперевшись в тупик. - А ты меня на хер посылаешь с небывалой лёгкостью раз за разом!

\- Когда выводишь! – невозмутимо отозвался МакКинни.

\- Знаешь, что? – Джек театрально широко улыбнулся. – Иди в задницу!

 

Дэнни изо всех сил пытался не смотреть на Дилана. Он шёл вперёд, натыкаясь на тупик за тупиком, петляя вокруг себя и ругаясь на всё подряд. Дилан молча наблюдал за своим преемником, не зная, наслаждаться ли его непохожей ни на чью порывистостью или прибить за баранье упрямство. Они всегда ругались, по поводу и без, и никаким отношениям такое на пользу, конечно же, не шло. 

\- На что ты опять злишься? – всё же спросил Родс. – Дэнни…

\- Я не злюсь, я ищу выход из всего этого дурдома! – Атлас подыгрывал себе мимически, но при этом не смотрел на Родса, словно разговаривал с пустым местом. – А ты только команды раздавать привык, да обещаниями нас кормить! Затащил в переплёт, а выход-то ищу я!

\- Потому что вы должны верить мне! – Дилан резко приблизился, схватил Атласа за предплечье и развернул его к себе. – И сейчас мы должны доверять друг другу!

Парень холодно поджал губы, выкрутился из хватки и оттолкнул бывшего агента ФБР.

\- Не трогай меня, - сказал он. – Никто никому ничего не должен. И теперь каждый из нас идёт своей дорогой.

Дилан с грустью наблюдал, как Дэнни скрывается за поворотом. Так было всегда: Атлас убегал, Атлас прятался за маской высокомерия и искал одиночества. Дилан не знал, как пробиться через этот лёд. Он любил Дэнни, но говорить с ним порой просто не хватало сил. 

 

Джек обречённо плюхнулся прямо на пол и запустил пальцы в волосы, сжимая их у корней. Он уже ощущал усталость из-за хождения вокруг своей оси, и сравнивал себя с щенком, что бегает за своим хвостом. 

\- Мы можем выйти, - предложил Мерритт, облокотившись на одно из стёкол плечом. – Вон он, вход. 

\- Чтобы величайшие фокусники тысячелетия не осилили детский лабиринт? – возмущённо вскинул голову Джек и внезапно замер. – Стоп. Так вот о чём ты говорил? Самое поганое это то, что мы не можем найти выход?

\- Именно, - кивнул МакКинни и обернулся. – У меня за спиной всё ещё треклятый вход.

\- И раз за разом мы ходим кругами, потому что не помним, откуда шли! – сорвался Уайлдер, всплеснув руками, и внезапно бросил на Мерритта торжествующий взгляд.

МакКинни посмотрел на него так же выразительно, и оба они поняли, что их мысли сошлись. Возможно, это было очень поспешным ликованием, но у них впервые за всё это время созрело нечто похожее на полноценный план. 

\- Стой и не шевелись! – Джек вскочил на ноги и подошёл к другу. – Там вход…

\- Стою! – решительно отозвался МакКинни и поднял руки, словно охранник на входе в ночной клуб. – Зафиксировался. Начинай!

Джек на ощупь свернул за первый поворот. Он видел множество отражений себя, одно уходило в другое, третьи пересекались, а парень вёл ладонями в перчатках по гладкой поверхности зеркал, пока не утыкался в стык или тупик.

\- Нет! – крикнул он и вернулся обратно.

Мерритт стоял там же, а за его спиной был вход. Первый поворот привёл их в тупик, и Джек нырнул во второй, но история повторилась. Третий же привёл его к ещё большему количеству развилок.

\- Там есть ходы! – сообщил Джек, возвращаясь к Мерритту. 

\- И всё же проверим четвёртый, чтобы знать наверняка, - ответил тот и сам проверил этот поворот. – Тупик!

Внезапно Джек загорелся необычным энтузиазмом и с улыбкой на лице принялся изучать развилки. Мерритт наблюдал за ним, и губы его растянулись в улыбке. Былая обида куда-то прошла, и, поддавшись чувствам, МакКинни внезапно перехватил парня за руку, дёрнул его на себя и вовлёк в поцелуй, грубый и страстный. Уайлдер предпринял попытку выкрутиться, даже ударил мужчину в плечо, но вскоре и сам обхвати любовника за шею, углубляя этот поцелуй и податливо уступая.

\- Я скучал, - прошептал Мерритт, когда парень отстранился. – Мне не хватало твоей улыбки.

\- Именно поэтому ты меня и дразнил? – губы Джека растянулись в очаровательной хитрющей лисьей улыбке. 

\- Ну а ты не вёл бы себя так, как вчера, и ничего бы не было, - мягко пожурил МакКинни и опустил ладони на упругие ягодицы парня и легонько шлёпнул его. – Ты всё же мой ученик. Джек, порой надо слушаться, а не спорить.

Уайлдер фыркнул, закатил глаза, но потом вновь хитро и довольно глянул на мужчину. Он всё ещё поглаживал его плечи и жаждал повторения ласки, в ответ на что Мерритт вновь поцеловал любимого парня, а затем добавил тихое: 

\- Прости, что нагрубил вчера, лисёнок. 

Джек кивнул, принимая извинения.

\- И ты, - ответил он, приподнявшись на мысках и потеревшись носом о щёку мужчины. – Вперёд! Мы определённо должны успеть раньше Дилана и Дэнни.

 

Дэнни был рад тому, что остался один. Ведь рад же? Никто не указывал, не командовал, и не лез к нему в душу. Дэниэл бродил среди зеркал, всматривался в свои отражения, и думал о том, что команде повезло, что Атлас в ней был только один. Хватало делёжки лидерства между Родсом и ним, а если бы ещё и амбиции других ребят были столь ощутимыми, то Всадники давно съели бы себя изнутри.

На самом деле это были очень грустные мысли. Дэнни петлял и бродил, возвращаясь туда, где уже был, пока внезапно не увидел в одном из зеркал отражение Дилана. Он стоял от него через стекло, и Дэнни не мог понять, настоящий это Родс или отражение, а потому, протянув руку, он грубо ткнул его в плечо, и раздался лёгкий лязг стекла. Отражение. 

Тогда Атлас поднял руки. Дилан повторил его жест: где бы он ни был, он видел Дэнни и вторил ему. Их руки были подняты и соприкасались, однако Атлас ощущал только холод зеркала, подчёркивающий его одиночество. Усмехнувшись, Дэниэл развернулся, и его руки перехватили тёплые руки живого человека.

\- Что? Как это?.. – начал было Атлас, удивлённо хмурясь, а Дилан только рассмеялся, продолжая сжимать его руки.

\- Только ты, Дэнни, - с тёплой улыбкой заверил он. – Ты мой приёмник, только ты, и в этом я ни на миг не сомневаюсь.

\- Знаю я, как ты не сомневаешься, - огрызнулся Атлас и попытался вырвать руки, но Родс удержал его, а затем и вовсе вжал спиной в зеркало. 

Дэниэл смущённо хмыкнул и вновь старательно отвёл взгляд. Одиночка, которому Родс подарил карту Любовника, по-прежнему боялся с кем-то сблизиться. 

\- Дэнни, ты лучший, - заверил Дилан, смотря в глаза молодого иллюзиониста. – И ты прекрасно знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь.

Атлас только хмыкнул. Дилан знал, что он слишком горд, чтобы рассказать о своих переживаниях или чувствах, а потому Родс просто приблизился, мягко целуя уголок губ Всадника. Они слишком давно не были вдвоём, слишком мало они говорили и проводили времени наедине, вдалеке от шума и остальных ребят. 

\- И всё же нам лучше расстаться, - сказал Атлас, отстраняя от себя мужчину. – Мы оба слишком… лидеры. Столкновения неизбежны. Дилан, будет только хуже и больнее, как накануне. 

\- Но они, эти столкновения, не сломают нас, - пообещал Родс и обхватил пальцами подбородок Дэнни, заставляя того посмотреть себе в глаза. – Я люблю тебя, Дэниэл Атлас. 

Слышать это было непривычно. Одно дело от дам, другое от своего босса, лидера и наставника. У них, конечно, давно случилась эта связь, но Дэнни даже не подозревал как далеко они в этом зайдут.

И всё же Родс добился своего: подавшись вперёд, он приник к губам парня поцелуем, а коленом ненавязчиво раздвинул его ноги, намекая на свои планы на вечер. Атлас усмехнулся в поцелуй и куснул Родса за губу, тот фыркнул, но позже рассмеялся. 

Внезапно Дэнни похлопал Родса по плечу, заставляя его отстраниться, и указал на грязь на ковре.

\- Смотри! Я помню это пятно! Мы тут были, - уверенно заверил он. – Пару раз даже, вход был справа. Значит надо искать путь в левой стороне. 

\- Используем это пятно как отметину, - ответил Дилан, отрываясь от любимого парня. – Если будем запоминать такие знаки, то не будем возвращаться туда, где уже были. 

Атлас довольно улыбнулся и рванулся вперёд. Он явно намеревался обогнать Мерритта и Джека, а потому Родс, со счастливой улыбкой, отправился следом за ним.

 

Мерритт и Джек по своему методу довольно быстро достигли того поворота, в котором впервые отразилась вывеска: «Выход». 

\- Вот он! – счастливо закричал Джек и кинулся МакКинни на шею, а тот обнял парня и вновь его поцеловал, но быстро отстранился.

Гипнотизёр понимал, что время не ждёт, а потому взял парня за руку и потянул вперёд.

 

Атлас первым увидел заветное слово. Он вскинулся, словно мангуст, и указал на надпись пальцем, а Дилан обнял его со спины и поцеловал в щёку.

\- Пошли, - сказал он. – Мы почти справились.

\- Мы сделаем их, вот увидишь! – заверил Дэнни.

 

Обе пары рванулись к выходу и переступили черту одновременно. Удивлённо глянув друг на друга, они рассмеялись, обнялись и принялись шумно обсуждать произошедшее. Команда уже иначе поглядывала на Родса, видимо теперь каждый из Всадников более уважительно относился к идее их негласного лидера о таком лёгком, но интересном и полезном тимбилдинге. Дилан также выглядел счастливым, и, казалось, что все недопонимания остались в прошлом.

\- Стойте… - внезапно произнёс Дилан и нахмурился. – Лула всё ещё в первом лабиринте совсем одна!

\- Надо помочь ей! – забеспокоился Джек. – Одной ей не выйти!

В этот самый момент раздался громкий шаркающий звук, как-будто кто-то громко потягивал напиток. Компания обернулась, и к их удивлению напротив выхода из лабиринтов сидела Лула и допивала колу.

\- А я вас заждалась, - сказала она. – Уже думала, а не стоит ли идти на помощь. Чего так долго, мальчики?

В тот момент она пожалела, что не захватила фотоаппарат, чтобы запечатлеть их лица.


End file.
